02781
}} is the 2,783rd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 7 November, 2000. Plot Part 1 As Richie gets ready for work Sarah chats about their lovely night together. She feels he is preoccupied but he tells her that he is just thinking about work. She admits that she did miss Victoria last night and is looking forward to seeing her again. Bernice sobs as she tells Tricia and Kathy that she has broken off the engagement. Kathy suggest that she has perhaps been a bit hasty and Bernice reacts angrily shouting that she wishes people would stop interfering in her life. Ashley goes looking for Bernice. A wigless Diane tells him that she stayed at Victoria Cottage not wanting to stay with her. Ashley wonders what he is going to do so Diane reminds him that she did warn him. He feels that if he had known the true story then he would have been more prepared and would have understood better. In anger Ashley shouts that it is not him Bernice is angry at only Diane and that he is a casualty of the situation. Furious, Diane doesn't know how he dares heap all the blame on to her, as her right she only hid the truth from Bernice because she loved her and she didn't need to know. Diane is hurt as Ashley shouts that he disagrees that she kept Bernice from seeing her father. Realising that he is wrong to judge he apologises and takes her hands. They admit that they are both hurting and although they are the two people that love Bernice the most they have lost her. Ashley cries as he tells Diane that he doesn't think Bernice will ever come back to him. Diane advises him to give Bernice time. Chaos reigns at the farm as Jack organises the children for school. Victoria tells Jack that she loves being at home and she wants to come again tonight. She is disappointed when Jack explains that Sarah will be meeting her tonight. Diane is confused when she can't get through to Jack on the phone. When Zak queries Marlon about the restaurant and how it is coming along, Marlon has to admit that he is struggling to get cheap decorators. Zak manages to convince him to get Lisa and Jason to do the job but they will have to be paid more as they will have to prioritise him as a personal favour. Diane visits Jack and he admits that he hasn't managed to pay the phone bill. Diane gives him a blank cheque. Although he is adamant that he doesn't want it, she wants him to take it as a personal favour to her as she may need to talk to him on the phone. He reluctantly accepts but smiles. Bernice goes to visit Rodney at the B&B who is really pleased to see her. Bernice hasn't been sleeping well over the last couple of nights.Rodney asks Bernice if Ashley getting in touch with him has caused any problems between the two of them.Bernice lies and says it hasn't. Rodney says he's proud of what Bernice has become. Bernice tells Rodney about all the excuses she used to make for why he could never see her. Rodney gets upset and is about to cry. He says she should tell all that to Diane. Bernice asks Rodney if he ever got married again. Rodney tells her he married a woman called Maureen 20 odd years ago, a nice sensible steady woman completely different to Diane. He thought it might work out but it didn't. Rodney tells Bernice that he has another daughter called Nicola - Bernice has a sister. Part 2 Marlon tells Kathy he's hired Lisa and Jason to decorate the diner. Kathy tells Marlon she thinks it's a great idea. Chris tells Kathy he's heard she's gone into business with a Dingle. Kathy says the thought of going into business with Chris is a lot worse. Chris tells Marlon that Lisa and Jason had better make a good job of things. Tara and Virginia are waiting for Sean in the stud office. They act all girlie and ask him to move a desk around the office. Tara flirts with Sean and looks at his bottom as he starts to move the desk. Sarah has come to meet the kids off the bus.Victoria wants her Dad. She goes off home with Sarah while the boys go home to Jack's. Victoria wants to go with them. Tara and Virginia are still watching Sean shift the table around the office. Richie comes over to the Haulage Yard to see Chris. Richie tells Chris he can't afford to invest in Tate Technology at the moment because he needs the money to support Sarah and Victoria. Chris tells Richie that Sarah is holding him back, and tells him he's disappointed in him and that he's a fool. Donna is at home doing her homework. Marc comes round and asks her if she's alright. Donna snaps at him a bit. She thinks he's come to find out if she's pregnant or not. Marc tells her that Tricia told him about her going to the clinic, and asks her how it was. Marc tells her that she was the first person he'd slept with. They both decide that they were stupid. Marc wants to know if they can still go out but not have sex. Donna says maybe. Richie bumps into Robert in the street. Richie asks how the field trip that he'd paid for went. Robert gets angry and tells Richie everything was better before he came along. Robert says it was only a loan anyway and that he doesn't want to owe Richie anything. Sean is still moving the table around the office. He realises it's all been a bit of a game, and smiles. Tara tells him he's very sexy. Sean looks like he's almost going to kiss her. Ashley comes into the Woolpack. Bernice sees him and tells Tricia to look after things because she'd rather not be in the bar at the moment. Ashley looks sad as he sees Bernice walk out and goes to leave the pub. Richie comes home. Sarah asks him to play with Victoria while she finishes tea. Victoria tells him to go away. Richie gets angry and has a go at Victoria. Sarah and Richie argue. He tells her that Chris asked him to invest in the business and that because of her he didn't take him up on the offer. Sarah says they don't need him to make sacrifices for her and Victoria and says they will leave. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday Category:Featured episodes